1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinged pole apparatus and more particularly a hinged pole together with an apparatus for raising and lowering the pole with respect to its foundation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the luminaire on a light pole or the like requires servicing, service personnel must use an aerial lift or the like to gain access to the luminaire. In some cases, the pole must be lowered to the ground for servicing and the same requires a crane or the like to lift the pole from its foundation and lower the same onto the ground. When the service repairs have been made, the crane must then again lift the pole onto its foundation.
Many prior art hinged poles have been provided but they are thought to be cumbersome to use. Further, the means for hinging the prior art poles is a permanent part of the pole which increases the overall cost of the pole.